


too late

by gladdecease



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Mistakes, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be writing fic. I should not.  
> I should be working on my script.  
> I should. But.
> 
> Scroll over the text to get a bit more of the story.

Sheldon's gone.

Penny thinks that, for one of his top four friends, it's funny how she doesn't find out until he's gone.

Funny.

What else is funny is how _every_ body else knew. And what's worse is that they all seem to know why.

But she'd thought that she'd explained things, that it had been okay. She'd also thought that it had been kept between the two of them, but given how Leonard's been acting, she was wrong at least once.

She tries to find a way to contact him. Even if he'd unblocked her email address since the lolcats incident, he gave his two weeks' at the beginning of the month. His CalTech email has been deactivated. His cellphone isn't working either.

She calls his mother. She learns that Sheldon's gone back to Germany. The school he was at when he was a teenager. He's not coming back.

And the thing is, Penny just wants to apologize. Say she's sorry.

She's just too late.


End file.
